


【天陆】独占欲

by rechblls



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechblls/pseuds/rechblls





	【天陆】独占欲

*这是一辆车，里头的天比较sao  
*依旧是两人已交往的恋人设定，这次很想写出点不一样的感觉，希望大家能喜欢。  
*角色属于爱娜娜，ooc属于我  
*清水党和未成年慎入  
*链接在下面——

》 》 》  
  
舞台上的天尼，浑身散发着耀眼夺目的光芒，充满自信的表情和帅气的身姿让人轻易地不敢靠近。  
  
跟记忆中温和可亲的哥哥截然不同的姿态，却同样让他移不开目光，心脏随着舞台上的节拍跳动，他望着那看似触手可及实际上却是遥不可及的舞台，内心悄然地发生变化。  
  
在那个时候，七濑陆的心里就已经悄然地埋下一枚小小的种子，就等着找到适当的时期出土发芽，直至长成参天大树。  
  
啊……我想要天尼注视着我，认可我的实力，希望能够跟他站在同一个舞台上，小时候一直温柔地凝视着我的眼眸，我希望他能一直看着我。  
  
明明一开始，只是希望他能够一直注视着我而已。  
  
——  
  
头顶上方刺目的光线照射下来，让正仰头的七濑陆不适地眯起水汽朦胧的双眸，眼角泛出点点水光，半开阖的唇间溢出些许破碎的呻吟，“呜……”  
  
“陆，把头低下来。”正在专心舔舐陆小巧喉结的九条天听到他的呻吟，抬头一看就看到他泪眼汪汪的样子，明明一副难受的样子还乖乖地坐在他腿上的可爱模样实在是让他怜惜不已。掌间的腰肢在微微颤抖，天安抚地拍了拍他的背脊，微凉的薄唇顺着脖颈的线条往上啄吻，在亲完湿润的眼角后下移自然地覆上那红软的唇瓣吸含了起来。  
  
七濑陆低下头闭眼享受着兄长这绵密轻柔的细吻，伸手圈住天的脖子，张开唇迎合着他的入侵。在确定了关系之后，九条天几乎是以不符合他性情的急切就把他纯真的弟弟拐上床，两人几次床单滚了下来，陆也从一开始的初哥变成能够坦然主动面对兄长的索爱行为，他并不觉得有哪里不对，内心洋溢着的只有对兄长的满腔热情和爱意。  
  
“今天做吗？”在结束了一轮深吻后，九条天移开唇，嘴里虽然是询问着他的意见，可是膝盖已经挤进他的大腿，在他的双腿间轻轻摩擦。

“嗯……明天休息……”陆埋在他的脖颈间轻喘着说道，这句话对九条天来说就是赤裸裸的邀请，放在陆腰间的双掌熟稔地掀起他的针织毛衣，素白的手指在陆那浅浅的腹肌上划动，时不时地按压两下。陆被他的挑弄撩得呼吸急促，腹部快速地收缩着，更是凸显出那漂亮的腹肌线条。

“陆的身体很漂亮哦。”天收回不断在他的腰腹间游移的手指，改而用手掌顺着他的腰侧往上挪动，他一边用话语赞赏着爱人的身体，一边继续用膝盖磨蹭着陆下半身的柔软处，“呐，陆想要我摸哪里，说出来。”

  
“阿……呜嗯……天、天尼，那里…啊…！”下身的脆弱在他膝盖的摩擦下很快就硬挺了起来，在兄长的引诱下，陆连话都说得断断续续，他扭动着腰肢，氤氲着水汽的漂亮红眸迷茫地望着眼前的粉发男人，被吸吮得红润的唇瓣张张阖阖，到后面只有细碎的片语从中溢出。

“陆的身体真是敏感。”眼看着弟弟已经陷入情欲中的模样，天怜爱地在他的唇上轻啄了下，粉红色的猫瞳深处倒映着的是陆一脸潮红喘气的样子，平时给人印象阳光纯真的七濑陆只有在他的面前才会展露出这么情色性感的一面，他绝对不允许有其他人看到陆这一面，也不允许陆在其他人面前露出这种表情。

明明是他一直在注视着陆，没有任何人比他更了解陆，没有人可以插入他们之间的红线，在他确定了陆的心意后，他就已经明白了自己的道路。

“都是天尼的错……！”听到他评价自己身体的七濑陆不满地抗议，虽然全身都因为欲火感到痛苦难耐，但听到天这句话的陆觉得受到误解，他颤抖着手把针织毛衣拉到胸部上方，露出胸前两颗颤巍巍在冷空气里挺立着的红樱，控诉般地大声道，“天尼老是吸我的乳头，搞得我颜色变深了不说，乳晕还变大了，我很困扰阿，有些衣服都不敢穿了。”

“我看看……”天的目光一下子就被陆白皙胸膛上的两颗红樱吸引了过去，比起他第一次触摸时，那里的颜色在他每次锲而不舍地吸吮下确实变得更深，周边的乳晕也变大了，能够让迟钝的陆有这种顾虑，看来他做得不错。

“嗯，的确是变大了。”天脸色平淡地道，双手的手指飞快地就捏住那挺立的乳头，两三下拨弄就让它更加硬挺。他用两指夹住那尖立的乳头，低头含住用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭，再用湿滑的舌头舔吮。这一套动作下来，七濑陆哪里还有心思控诉，他惊呼一声，连带原本拉住上衣的手一抖掉了下去，毛衣就这样掉在天的头上。

“呜呜…噫啊…天尼……不要……”毛衣下的脑袋在不停地挪动，因为被遮住看不到画面，仅凭触觉反而让感官更为敏感刺激，七濑陆咬着下唇，眼眶泛红地呻吟着。他的乳头本来并不是特别敏感，可在天的调教下变得比以往敏感了许多，平时被粗糙的布料摩擦时都会引起反应，更别说此时还被罪魁祸首各番手段轮流对付。没支撑多久，他原本挺立着的腰肢随着快感的渗透变得酥软，在天的一个吸吮下猛地绷直腰肢，随后浑身瘫软无力地趴在他肩膀上，眼角含泪随着他的挑逗发出细碎绵长的甜糯呻吟。  
  
用唇舌连带手指疼爱了一番，让那柔嫩的乳头已经红硬到极致后，九条天才意犹未尽地抽离唇舌，浑身瘫软的陆乖巧得蹭了蹭他的肩膀，鼓胀的下身暗示地顶了顶他的双腿。九条天无声地微笑，他轻拍着陆的后脑勺，用温柔的嗓音轻声道，“这样不行哦，陆，不是教过你了吗，想要什么要明确地说出口。”

“……”陆抬起头，用弥漫着水汽的红眸凝视着一脸温和的天，这样的天尼，有谁会想到他的恋人是自己呢，他看了半响，才缓缓地开口，“想要……天尼的那个……插到陆的身体里，狠狠地抽插……！”

“陆真是个好孩子，我会满足你的。”天满意地亲了亲他的侧脸，他把陆顺势推倒在床头，从枕头底下摸出润滑剂和保险套。伸手脱去自己的黑色上衣，解开裤头，他把保险套放在陆的手上，用陆最无法拒绝的温柔声线低声道，“陆，帮我戴上。”

*

“呜呜……好大……嗯啊啊……”七濑陆双膝分开跪在床上，在刚才天的欲望插进来时，本来还支撑着上半身的手肘承受不了刺激滑落在床铺上，只有白嫩挺翘的小巧臀部高高地翘起，潮红湿润的脸侧压着枕头，此时正随着他身后兄长的进入而发出阵阵呜咽声。

“陆，放松点。”九条天拍了拍他弹性极佳的白嫩臀片，无奈地叹气，他是真的不懂陆怎么突然固执地要求用这个姿势做爱，他们平时都是用面对面的体位居多，对于害羞的陆而言，他非常乐意用自己的颜值降低陆的紧张，看到陆因为他而意乱神迷的样子也非常的有趣。

“不能忍受的话还是面对面吧，乖，我想看陆的脸。”

“不行！”这个建议几乎是瞬间就被陆否决了，他扭头看向天，纤长卷翘的睫毛上还带着几滴泪珠，被泪水洗刷过更显清澈的红眸满是坚决的神色，“我只是有点不习惯而已，我相信天尼。”

“你这孩子……”面对在某一件事异常固执的陆，天总是无可奈何地选择退步，既然陆这么要求，他自然也不会让对方失望。  
  
跪趴后入的体位比天想象中的更为刺激，从他的角度往前看，陆高高翘起的臀部更显得小巧圆润，刚才插入时还能正面看到那处红软的穴口处的皱褶被自己戴着保险套的阴茎一寸寸撑平，慢慢嵌入高温湿滑的甬道里。陆的肩膀一直在抖动，那处湿软的地方还一直紧缩着，夹得他动弹不得，这样下去对两人都是折磨。

“陆，我要动了，记得调整好呼吸，不舒服要跟我说知道吗？”牵挂着陆的身体，哪怕是下身硬的要爆炸天也依旧嘱咐好，得到对方的点头后他才捏着陆的腰肢缓缓地抽送起来。

“嗯啊……啊啊、哈……天、天尼……啊……好舒服……”充分润滑过的小穴毫不费力地就吞下粗硬的肉刃，天每次抽出插入时都会先用顶端摩擦前列腺，再整根挺到最深处旋转碾压里内的嫩肉，下身那根青茎不用抚摸也在快感的刺激高高地挺起。陆的双腿止不住地颤抖，如果不是天双手固定住他的腰，他早就丢脸地瘫软在床上了，他的兄长在性爱方面也是天才，明明跟自己一样都没有经验，可是在几次下来后，他的手段就熟稔到让他哭着高潮的份上，他唯一能做得只有张开口喊出内心最真实的感受。

“啊……陆……我也很舒服。”九条天声音低哑地回应着，他一下又一下地深顶入陆的肉穴里，几十下抽送下来，原本紧致的小穴也逐渐变得松软湿滑，性器能整根畅通无阻地挺进去抽送，穴口处噗呲噗呲的水声让他更加兴奋地用力顶弄了起来，  
跟陆的性爱每一次都让他如同陷入甜美的沼泽中，陆的身体，陆的声音，陆高潮的样子，一切的一切，都让他是如此的沉溺于其中。

“啊……天、天尼，太快、了……啊、我受不、了……”突然加重的抽送让好不容易适应新体位的陆惊呼出声，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，他用手肘撑起上半身，扭头看向身后紧抿着唇的兄长，带着恳求意味的湿润红眸可怜兮兮地望着天。

“……啧！”对上他的视线，沉默片刻后天突然咂舌，他伸手把陆的身体翻转过来，还没释放的炙热性器在敏感高温的甬道里快速摩擦着，顶端在里内的敏感点上辗转，陆被刺激得流下眼泪不自知，下身的青茎也在刺激下喷发了些许白色的乳液，小穴反射性地收缩挤压着肉刃，让肉刃在他的体内硬生生地增大一圈。

“啊……怎么、变大了…”突然就正面对着兄长那张精致帅气的脸庞，陆的大脑还没恢复运转，身体内部的反应让他就反射性地吐出这一句。

“因为陆的身体很色情的原因哦。”

九条天弯下身在他的耳边轻声说道，几乎是他话音刚落，陆就被他直白的话弄得涨红了脸，连带耳朵也跟着通红起来，这番害羞的姿态实在是太过于惹人怜爱了，天忍不住咬住他白嫩的耳垂慢慢地舔吮，还坏心眼的往他耳朵里吹气。

“呜……天尼好坏…就会欺负人…！”陆被撩得浑身火热，水汪汪的红眸气愤地看着天，他报复性地伸出腿环住天的腰肢，小穴也紧缩着夹住体内那根肉刃，让天再次动弹不得。

对于他的报复行径，天只是轻声一笑，白皙骨节修长的手指从他的锁骨处滑下，经过他硬挺的乳头，柔软的腹部后停留在他的下身处，指尖在顶端的马眼处戳弄磨蹭，那处器官极其敏感，几乎不用他多费功夫，原本一直就处于爆发边缘的青茎在抖动几下后，就在他的注视下喷发了出来。

“咿啊……嗯啊…好、过分……啊…”被反将一军的陆一边享受着高潮的快感，一边鼓起红润潮湿的脸怨念地道。射精的快感是无与伦比的，在说完后陆就闭眼沉浸在射精的快感里，闭眼的他自然也错过了天凝视着他的高潮脸时舔唇的色气模样。

  
“陆……”天伸手抚摸着陆的脸颊，把黏在脸上的发丝顺到一边，他低声呼喊着陆的名字，目光在和陆迷茫的眼眸对上时，一直安静不动的下身猛地抽送了起来，刚刚高潮完还处在高度敏感时期的小穴哪里反应得过来，只能任由它在里面横冲直撞，把柔软的肠道撑开，往各种隐秘的地方辗磨。

他顶弄的力度是那么的大，甚至让陆产生种肚子会被戳破的错觉，他害怕地伸手捂住肚子，似乎这样做就能保护自己一样，圆大的泪珠不断地从眼框掉落下来，他抽噎着，让身上沉默的恋人停手。

“天尼、我好难、受，不要了……”

“陆明明很舒服不是吗？”天弯起唇笑道，粉红色的眼眸带着不明的晦色，他伸手撵上陆那根又颤巍巍硬起来的青茎，“陆的身体真的很敏感呢，可爱又色情。”

“不是……”扭头喘息的陆艰难地从喉咙里挤出话，单薄的白皙胸膛剧烈地起伏着，镶嵌在上面的两颗红嫩乳头早就被调教成情色的姿态，高高挺立的乳尖上悬挂着透明的水珠，在光线下随着呼吸在晃动，仿佛在引人上前攫取。

把这幅景象尽收眼底的九条天只可惜自己身边没手机，要不然把它拍下来给陆看一定会很有趣，而且也是能让陆承认自己的身体很色情的证据。

不过那孩子大概会气得几天都不会和自己说话吧，联想到之前用手机拍下陆高潮后的睡颜被对方无视了三天的事迹，九条天只能深表遗憾地放弃这个念头。  


“陆这一点也很可爱。”天分开他瘫软的大腿，下身深深地一挺，即便是隔着一层薄膜，粗硬的性器被湿软的肠肉紧紧包裹着的感觉实在是太过于美妙，特别是看着陆双手紧攥着枕头一副泫然欲泣的样子，随着他的挺动无意识地摆动着腰肢迎合，全身上下无一不透露着色情的样子，视觉和感官上实在是太过于刺激了。

“这种地方，我非常喜欢。”天俯下身咬住他快速滚动的喉结，在那处湿滑紧致的肉穴里快速抽送数十下后才在深处喷发了出来。在射完后天抽出分身，除下盛满精液的套子打好结，扔在一边。

他带着餍足的表情欣赏着那处容纳自己的穴口被撑得合不拢口的可怜模样，透明的润滑剂也源源不断地从穴口溢出，顺着股沟一路流到微微颤抖的大腿内侧，更多的是从穴口处滴落在床铺上，在纯白色的床单上留下深色的痕迹。似乎是他的目光太过于炽热，红软的穴口快速地收缩着，天伸出手指插入穴中，根据记忆找到那前列腺按压了起来，低垂着的粉色眼眸对上望过来的诧异红眸时，他低声哑笑，把手指从湿滑的小穴里抽出来，按在陆半阖的红唇上，温和的语气看似平静地道。

“这幅样子，绝对不能给别人看。”

七濑陆闻言愣了下，那双澄澈清亮的眼眸开心地弯了起来，他主动张口含进那根沾着自己体液的手指，把它从头到尾吸吮一遍后，接着用牙齿轻轻地磨咬着指腹，他望着天那双已经暗下来的粉眸，轻声道，“天尼也绝对不可以。”

—END—  
  



End file.
